Vastra's First Valentine's Day
by Dolphin64575
Summary: Vastra ignored Christmas and Jenny is upset, so she tries to make up for it. Vastra/Jenny fluff set pre-Good Man Goes to War. Companion/Prequel to Jenny and Vastra Investigate ( /s/9539669/1/Jenny-and-Vastra-Investigate )
1. February 7

Vastra debated buying roses, as she walked past a florist. It was February 7th and she was determined to make this Day of St. Valentine wonderful for Jenny. She had ignored Christmas as it was just an ape ritual, but Jenny had gotten upset. She tried to hide it, but Vastra knew her maid. Vastra had to remind herself that she was in a relationship with a sentimental mammal, who probably held these rituals dear. So she had decided that she would try to make up for her oversight.

_"I'm going out, Jenny." She had called.  
"So late at night? Is there a case?" The human hurried down the stairs.  
"No, I just need to go shopping."  
"But, ma'am, I got groceries yesterday. An' you- did a few days before." She caught herself, still not completely comfortable discussing Vastra's meal of choice. She started to bundle up against the February cold.  
"I know. I'm going alone."  
"But then why are you going out? Why don't you want me along?" Jenny was getting suspicious. Vastra normally only went out alone to hunt, but there was no need for food, no killer stalking the streets.  
"It's a secret. But I need you to stay here and keep the hearth warm, alright?"  
"Yes, ma'am." Jenny sighed as Vastra kissed her cheek goodbye. _

She knew that flowers and sweets were customary for this holiday, but she wanted to do something else, something more, something personal. She knew Jenny liked to do anything she could to help on cases, whether it was lock picking, hand to hand combat, or wielding a weapon...  
That was it!

She bundled her coat tighter around herself against the cold wind that had picked up, threatening to lift her veil, and hurried to her favourite weapons shop. She ignored the guns and pocketknives in the window, she knew what she wanted.  
"Pardon, sir." She nodded to the man behind the counter, he knew her, knew what kind of weapon she preferred, knew she was skilled, trustworthy, and dangerous.  
"Madame." He tipped his hat and led her to a room in the back, where the more valuable weapons were. She ran her gloved fingers along a few scimitars appreciatively, before scrutinizing the selection of katanas, slightly difficult through her veil. After nearly an hour testing each blade, inspecting it centimetre by centimetre, hefting it, and checking the number of times it had been folded, she decided on a katana slightly smaller than her own. She was certain it would fit her maid perfectly, if she liked it.  
She had it wrapped securely in brown paper, tucked it under her arm, and braced herself for the biting cold outside.

Though she had warmed in the weapons shop, the biting cold seemed to sweep right through her, taking precious energy with it. She was moving dreadfully slow and nearly too weary to stand by the time she arrived home, luckily Jenny had kept the fire stoked, and even had a heap of blankets warming by the hearth.  
"Ma'am, you know you must be careful in this weather!" Jenny chided, hurriedly putting the parcel on the dining room table and helping her mistress out of her veil and coat and to the hearth. She tossed the coat aside to hang properly later.  
"I know. I'm sorry my dear." Vastra wrapped the many blankets around herself. "I thought I had warmed myself adequately in the shop. I was mistaken. I didn't mean to worry you."  
"What'd you get, anyways? What's so important that you had to go out in the cold alone?" Jenny walked over to the table and reached for the package.  
"Don't!" Vastra's voice was commanding, Jenny froze and turned to her. She tried again in a more modulated tone of voice. "I told you, it's a secret. I promise I will tell you at some point, but not now."  
"Well, what'm I supposed to do with it for now?" Jenny put a hand on her hip in frustration for a moment.  
"Don't worry yourself about it, my dear, I'll take care of it later." Vastra knew Jenny was simply anxious and looking for something to do.  
"Once you've warmed up, you mean." Jenny sat on the floor next to her employer and girlfriend, leaning a head on the blankets where the Silurian's shoulder was.  
"Yes, once I've warmed up." Vastra rested her head on the brown silky hair of the woman next to her. They sat comfortably for a few minutes before Jenny rose and hung up Vastra's coat.  
"Just leave it, I'll get it later." Vastra urged.  
"I can get it now." She said, hanging the coat and returning.  
"My apologies, my dear. You know I would hang my own coat if I could."  
"I know, ma'am. Still cold?" Jenny asked, sitting on the floor again.  
"Slightly."  
"I could help." Jenny ran a finger feather-light along Vastra's bony crest, knowing it would make the Silurian sexually aroused, what Jenny referred to as 'hot under the collar'.  
"Mmm now is not the time, my love."  
"No?" Jenny asked innocently, her finger still barely touching Vastra's sensitive ridge.  
"No." In a millisecond Vastra pounced on her girlfriend, her body pushing Jenny's to the floor, an arm shooting out of the pile of blankets to catch the human's fragile head centimetres from the hard wood, their faces nearly touching. Vastra rubbed Jenny's nose with her own. Jenny gasped in shock at the sudden change. "Perhaps, tonight, if I'm still cold, you could help me stay warm then." Vastra returned them both to a seated position, smiling.  
"Y-yes, ma'am." Jenny was a little shaken, but smiling as well.


	2. February 12

For the next week, Vastra fretted. She had hidden the blade in her study (and told Jenny not to bother cleaning in there for a while) and had to exert more self-control than she'd like to stop herself checking on it multiple times a day. She dearly hoped Jenny would like it.  
She debated getting some wrapping paper, but she had no idea how to wrap such an object, not to mention the wrapping paper itself would be hard to get into the house unnoticed. She decided to just get some ribbon and tie a bow on top.

February 12, Vastra accompanied Jenny grocery shopping, on the excuse she was bored from not having a case for so long. She followed quietly, occasionally stopping to look at something.  
"I'll be right back." She touched Jenny's elbow lightly. "I need to find the loo."  
"Would you like me to show you where i' is?"  
"I'll be fine, you finish up here and I'll find you."  
"Of course, ma'am."  
Vastra headed back to where she'd seen some beautiful fabric ribbon a few minutes ago. She picked out a wide deep red ribbon with gold edging, paying for it and discreetly slipping it into her hand muff before going to find Jenny.

The rest of the shopping trip went well, and Jenny made sure her mistress kept warm. Perhaps Jenny was a bit doting, but Vastra knew the girl was just worried they might have a repeat of the other night. She wasn't the best when it came to reading humans' emotions, but Jenny was like an open book to her. When they got home Vastra smiled as Jenny shooed her out of the kitchen to put the groceries away without Vastra getting in the way. She headed up to her study to tie a ribbon around the katana currently hidden on top of one of her bookshelves.

Vastra cussed as - once again - the bow she made failed to live up to her expectations.  
"Ma'am?" Jenny knocked on the door, startling Vastra.  
"Just a moment." She replaced the katana and ribbon on top of the bookshelf. "Come in."  
"I brought you some tea." Jenny entered, holding a teapot and two cups on a serving tray. "D'you need 'elp with anything? You sounded frustrated."  
"I'm fine. Perhaps a break is just what I need." Vastra smiled and cleared a spot on her desk for the tea service, pulling up two chairs. Jenny poured the tea and they sat in companionable silence for a while, enjoying their tea. Vastra forced her eyes to stay away from the bookshelf where Jenny's present was sitting, poorly wrapped.  
"Ma'am?"  
"Yes?"  
"If you don't mind me asking, how long until you deal with that secret package and I'm allowed to clean in here?" Jenny eyed one of the small piles of books and papers around meaningfully. Vastra laughed and Jenny smiled, glad she wasn't being impertinent.  
"I did manage to keep things tidy before I met you." Vastra teased, grinning.  
"Barely." Jenny teased right back.  
"A few more days, my love." Vastra put a hand over her girlfriend's. "It will be dealt with within a week, I assure you."  
"Thank you, ma'am."

Vastra noticed Jenny's eyes roving the many bookshelves.  
"I always wonder, when dusting the bookshelves, but I forget to ask, 'ow do you 'ave these organized?"  
Vastra smiled and set her teacup down, holding a hand out. She lead Jenny around the room, explaining each section of books she had. A research section, a reference section (she had so many books of each that the seperate sections were necessary), a section on early and general history, a section on recent history, a section on police history, a section on human behavior...  
"You studying us, ma'am?" Jenny teased.  
"What do you think the authors of those books were doing?" She enjoyed matching the sharp wit of her girlfriend. Jenny inspected what Vastra internally referred to as 'the mammal section' closer, a hand reaching up to pull a book out. She paused to glance at Vastra, asking permission. The Silurian smiled and nodded, stepping closer.  
"You are welcome to read any of my books, my dear. All I ask is that you only read one at a time, refrain from marking or damaging the book, and return it to it's proper place."  
"Thank you, ma'am." Jenny smiled. Her slender fingers drifted, hovering over titles. "D'you think it'd be alright if I read a book on human be'aviour?"  
"I'm... Not sure I understand what you mean." Vastra frowned. She had just given permission for all her books.  
"I mean..." Jenny sighed, frustrated. "I'd 'ave more knowledge of people, and I don't know if that'd be right. If I could tell things about people without talking to 'em."  
"My dear, in our line of work, knowledge of people is essential." Vastra laid a calming hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Besides, I can't imagine these books were written with me in mind as the intended reader." She smiled and Jenny did, as well. Vastra returned to her chair, sipping tea and watching as Jenny browsed the mammal section. It was the smallest section, only taking up a single shelf.  
"I think I'd like to read this one." Jenny smiled, holding out the book.  
"A fine choice. Would you be alright if we talked about the contents when you finish reading?" She knew Jenny sometimes took offense to talking about humans in generalizations.  
"I think I'd like that." Jenny grinned and set the book on the tray, collecting the teacups and saucers. "Now, then. Break's over, back to working on your secret package." Jenny grinned and exited the room with the tea service as Vastra rolled her eyes. Jenny rolled her eyes often enough that it was a human trait Vastra had picked up very quickly. She imagined it had to do with asking their God for patience. She waited a moment after the door shut, then retrieved the katana and ribbon from her hiding place, determined to get this bow right.

That night at dinner, Vastra couldn't help but ask Jenny what caused her to bring tea.  
"I 'eard you, cussin' in Silurian quite loud. From your office clear to the kitchen. So I put the kettle on."  
"You're jumping to conclusions." She minded gently.  
"Yes, sorry. I 'eard you speaking a language I don't understand, and your tone of voice wasn't 'appy. I was in the kitchen and could tell you were at least on the first floor."  
"Much better." Vastra grinned.

**Thank you for reading! One chapter left, I'm always open to hearing what you think. **

**(Seriously, if you like the story enough to fave or follow, please take a few seconds and write a quick review telling me what you like or don't like, what you want to happen or hope won't happen... Reviews keep writers writing!) **


	3. February 14

Late on the evening of February 13th, Vastra slipped out of bed.  
"Mmm?" Jenny mumbled, mostly asleep, hands searching for the Silurian.  
"I'll be right back, my love." She whispered, stroking Jenny's hair.  
She crept out of their bedroom and to her study, removing the katana from atop a bookshelf.

Earlier that evening she had gotten frustrated, since the best bow she could make did not live up to her standards, but she deemed it 'good enough'. Jenny would be unwrapping it, and this was the best Vastra could do.  
She attached a small piece of paper to the package with string, simply signing 'Happy St. Valentine's Day To Jenny, Love Vastra'. She debated creeping downstairs to the dining or sitting room, but decided against it. She returned to the bedroom and quietly cleared off a small table, moving it to the foot of the bed and putting the katana on top, making sure the note was showing.  
Pleased and eagerly awaiting the morning, she returned to bed, Jenny unconsciously cuddling into her.

Rarely did she get out of bed when her maid did, or even wake up, preferring to stay under the warm blankets until Jenny stoked the fire and made tea. This morning, however, she rose with the human, watching from the bed as Jenny discovered her present.  
"Wha're ya doing up, mum?" Sleep made Jenny's accent thicker. "You'll freeze, go back t'sleep."  
"Perhaps in a moment. It's rare I get to see you like this, waking up, still tired." She sat against her pillows.  
"Stay warm, at least." Jenny leaned over and pulled the covers up to better protect Vastra. The Silurian thanked her with a quick peck on the lips. Jenny smiled and turned round to begin her day, spotting the package at the end of the bed. "Wha'd you do?" She moved toward the package, glancing back at a smiling Vastra. She read the note and grinned. "This secret package is a gift for me? Ma'am, you didn't 'ave to."  
"Indeed I did. I wanted to make up for Christmas."  
"Thank you."  
"Open it before you thank me." Vastra urged with a tilt of her head. Jenny admired the bow for a second before undoing it and unwrapping the brown paper.  
"Oh." She gasped softly, gently lifting the katana, hands on the paper beneath it. "It's just like yours." She whispered.  
"I got one a little smaller to fit you better. I thought you might like to learn."  
"Oh, yes, please, ma'am!" Her face lit up in a grin, she placed the katana back on the table and ran to hug her girlfriend.  
"You like it?"  
"Of course I do!" Jenny laughed. "I love it! An' I love you." She stroked Vastra's face and leaned down for a not-so-chaste kiss. Jenny smiled against Vastra's lips as she felt a chill go through the older woman. "That's enough of that, you get back under the covers and keep warm." She commanded, smiling. Vastra gladly obeyed. "I'll 'ave your tea in a bit." Jenny prodded the embers in the hearth and added a small log, returning to the bed for another kiss before slipping out the door to the kitchen. Vastra moved over to Jenny's side of the bed, seeking warmth, and very glad that her girlfriend liked the gift.

**Thank you for reading! I have a few other DW stories on my profile if you particularly like my style. **


End file.
